


Death Walks In Beacon Hills

by Crimson_Black2



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2
Summary: This is a different kind of story although she does have more than one mate. Talk to my Muses about these stories. I just write what they say too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Death Walks In Beacon Hills

A/N: This is a story that I started as Sinfully Sined 2 and because of that I am going to rewrite it somewhat. Not too much but enough that it fits with how I write now.

Shade knew they were watching her. They have been watching her and following her as she made her way home to Beacon Hills. She was driving and so were they. So they weren't trying to hide that they were following her. So she hoped they were good people.

When she saw the pile up of cars on the other side of the highway she smiled because she needed gas. So she stopped her car and looked in the back seat. "Troy, Sargone, Lobow you three stay by the car and guard it. Shadow, Fire, Ice you three are with me. Do not attack unless they attack. I believe they are good people." 

"Yes, Alpha." The six werewolves said to her and she smiled at them.

"Thank you for coming with me." She said to them and they smiled at her.

"Well, you are our Alpha even if you aren't a werewolf." Shadow said to her.

"Beside you are pregnant and we couldn't let you travel alone." Fire said to her and she smiled at that.

"And the father's aren't human." Sargone said to her and she sighed at that.

"I should have known they were the fathers. But I don't understand how they got me pregnant. I was told I couldn't have children." She said before she parked the car and the four of them got out and Fire grabbed the hoses, gas tanks and the bottles of water to get the gas out of their mouths.

The group stopped and walked up to the car as three guys got out. "Can we help you all?"

"She knows we are following her doesn't she?" A woman asked them 

"Of course she knew the minute you all started to follow her. Us." Sargone said to her and she nodded to them.

"She doesn't sleep." A man said to him and they all laughed at that.

"That is because she is the only one that knows where we are going. So we can't drive for her. But tonight she is sleeping. We don't care if she needs to get home. She is pregnant with 4 babies and she needs her sleep." Troy said to them.

"She doesn't look pregnant." A different woman said to him.

"She is 2 months alone. She got pregnant before all of the dead started to walk." Lobow said to them and they nodded at that.

Where are you all going?" A different man asked them.

"We are going to my hometown. And I know you all needed protection and are good people. It is the reason I am letting you follow us. Believe me, if I didn't want you all to follow we would have left you in the dust." Shade said from the other side of the highway.

"How did she hear us over there?" A 18 year old boy asked them and they laughed at that.

"We all have really good hearing. Like we all know about the people in the woods trying to sneak up on us. They were told not to attack unless you do. So you might want to ask yourselves how 7 people have made it from Florida to here without having to worry about a larger group taking what is ours." Shade shout at them.

"She has a point there, Shane." A different man said to the one that looks to be the leader.

"Is where she taking you safe?" A different guy asked as he came out of the woods with a group of people at his back.

"Oh it is safe. Really safe thanks to my pack there." Shade said as she turned and looked at him.

"What?" Shane asked from beside her car.

"We are what you all would call Supernaturals. Well, they are werewolves. I am their alpha a Liger. " Shade said to Shane as they all seven started to slowly show their animal features.

She let her eyes glow purple and the werewolves bow to her. "I thought wolves don't bow to any cat." 

"She is an Female Alpha and not because she is a female." Shadow growled at Shane.

"No it is because she is the protective alpha. The only alpha that can't be killed for her power. She is the alpha that cares more about her pack them herself. She will kill the family of the one that is stupid enough to kill someone in her pack and she will do it slow. You hurt hers and she hurts yours." A different guy said as he smiled at Shade.

"Darly?!" Shade said as she ran over to him and he hugged her to him.

"Shade, I was hoping that it was you. God, you are pregnant with four. Is one mine?" He asked her and she nodded at him and he smiled at that.

"Well, you are a mate of mine." She said to him and he smiled at that.

“How the hell do you know her, Darly?” The guy that came out of the woods asked him.

"Rick this is Shade, one of our mates." Daryl said as his eyes went green cat eyes and Shade smiled at that.

"Oh you told him." She said to him.

"Well, he was looking for his wife when we found him. And she was cheating on him with Shane and got pregnant. And he smelled like mated so I told him everything when they both still tried to cheat with him there in the group. So I claimed him as my." Daryl said as Shane and the woman by him looked away from them.

"Well, now he is ours." She said to him and he smiled at that.

"Wait, the young guy is ours too." She told him as she pointed at the guy at the end of the group with Daryl.

"Told you, Glen she would choose you too." Daryl said to him and he smiled at that.

"Alright I want the truth. Who shouldn't be able to go with us to my hometown?" Shade asked Daryl.

"I think they all should go because I know your dad will not let them take over the way they think they have the right too. After all your dad is the sheriff there and he is a female alpha liger just like you are." Daryl said to her and she smiled at that.

"But they are going to try right?" She asked him and he laughed at that.

"Of course they are going too." Glen said to her and she smiled at that.

"Too bad that us Supernaturals are the reason the town is still safe after all as you all know there are dead in the woods and they hear us but they aren't coming because we are dangerous to them. They are slower then humans. They are snails compared to us." Shade said to them.

"How big is your whole pack?" Shane asked her and she laughed at that.

"Don't you understand, Shane the whole town is my pack. The whole town of Beacon Hills is my pack and you guys will be my pack if you all stay with us. But that is up to you all." She said to him and he sneered at her and she laughed at that.

"Hunter." She said and he smiled at that.

"How did you know that?" Shane asked her and she laughed at that.

"Your reaction to being pack." She said to him and he smiled at that.

"Kate never said you were this smart." Shane said to her and she laughed at that.

"Kate is a werejaguar so she is what you hunt." Shade said to him and he smiled and she knew that he already knew that and didn't care.

"But you know and don't care because she is using you to try to get into Beacon Hills and sorry to tell you this but she will kill you after you aren't useful to her anymore. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, KATE?" Shade asked in a shout.

"How did you know I was here?" Kate asked from the woods beside Shade.

"Besides your smell? He kept looking for you." She said to her as she pointed at the 18 year old guy.

“Isn’t he a little too old for your type?” Shade asked her and Kate came at her and Daryl stood in front of her.

“Oh, Daryl, you aren’t powerful enough to take me.” Kate said to him and his eyes went from green to golden and she gasped as she jumped back. “True Alpha Liger!!!” 

“And you are threatening a true female alpha liger.” Shade said as her eyes went bright purple and Kate backed up more.

“I will get to Beacon Hill and kill them all.” /Kate roared at Shade and she smiled at that.

“You wonder why you berserkers haven’t come to you yet, Kate?” Shade asked her and she looked at her scared. “Because they are now my berserkers. See the thing that you don’t get is that they are more than tools to use. See I gave them a choice to stay as berserkers or die and they choose to die.” 

“Why would they choose that?” Kate asked her and she smiled at that.

“Because they were still the people you made berserkers and they hate what you did to them. They choose death over what you made them. They never wanted that power but you didn’t ask them. All they were to you were tools.” Shane said to her and she growled at her.

“See the thing you forget is there are other people that matters. Because as of now you matter to no one. Nor even as an enemy.” Shade said to her and she growled at her and she smiled at her.

“And you know it and that is what is pissing you off.” She said to Kate.

“Shut up. Shane shoot her.” Kate said to the guy and he drew his gun but he was held by the 18 year old guy.

Sargone grabbed his gun and shook his head. Then he shot Kate in the head. "Sorry, but you aren't killing our aunt. You aren't messing with his family again." 

They all watched as Kate fell and Shade took off her head. "That way we know she isn't coming back.

“Okay, we got enough gas to get home, Aunt Shade.” Shadow said as they held up 6 gas tanks that were 50 gallons and they were full.

“How many cars did you do?” She asked them and they pointed at a group of thirty cars out of the 120 cars that were there. 

“Just those. The others are game for them.” She said to her and she nodded.

“We will camp off the road if you all want to get gas too. But Shane will not be allowed into Beacon Hills. I am sorry but he believes what she told him and she was a liar and a murderer. So he shouldn’t even try. And I am sorry if that means that you loss the woman he is with too. But hate isn’t allowed in my town. We aren’t about hate but we will keep the haters out and we will protect our pack which now is the whole town. So if you want your kids and families safe then you all should be able to let them go and if not then you aren’t allowed in either.” Shade said to them and Shane started for her but Lobow and Troy got in his way.

“I will kill you two.” He growled out to them and Shade was in front of them before he was done talking.

“Over my dead body.” Shade said as her eyes glowed bright purple.

“I can deal with that.” He said before she punched him so hard that her hand went through his stomach and she laughed at him. 

“As my brother would say you ater “too soft to worry about” Shane. You aren’t allowed to do evil because you thought she loved you. Kate can’t love anyone. She didn’t have the right mind to know what love was. She used you and your stepson to try to get what she wanted. Believe me she didn’t love you two at all. Carol knows that. Carol knew that she was using him and he let her because he knew that she would hurt anyone that he loved to hurt him.” She said to him and Carolnodded as he walked up.

“She told me she would hurt mom and Lily if I didn’t do what she wanted me too.” Carol said to Shane.

“I can heal you Shane but you aren’t coming with us.” She said to him ask she started to take her fist out of his stomach and he held her fist there.

“Just take my stepson and Daughter and I will leave today.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“Of course.” She said to him and he nodded to her.

Shade pulled her fist out and opened up and put it on the hole she made in his stomach. As they watched her she started to move her hand back and forth on his stomach and her eyes glowed brighter purple as she whispered words in Latin. “Corpus et mens sana est. Hoc corpore sana, mentis et cordis. Fac ut iste animus fortis corpore et animo. Da cor et haec anima vero est omne quod habet sensum. Fiat ei videre falsa affectus aliquis bus, qui dedit illum.”

Shane watched as his body healed right before his eyes and as he felt the body heal he felt his heart and mind see the truth in what she had told him. He saw the truth that Kate was using him and Carol. He saw that his feelings of love for her weren’t his, they had been hers. He knew that he loved Lorain and he knew that he was an asshole for doing to her what she did to Rick for him. He knew that he wanted to stay with the group to keep them safe and he knew that if he told Shade that he sees what she had tried to get him to see that she would let him come with them.

“I see it now. I see everything now. She used us to get to you to get to Beacon Hills to see if Derek was still alive because she wanted to kill him and every supernatural there.” Shane said to her and she smiled at that.

“Why didn’t you see that before?” Daryl asked him and Shade laughed at that.

“See, the thing about Kate is that she was a werejaguar and the bone lady. She has the power to break someone’s mind and heart. She broke his mind first, he was too willful for her so she broke his mind and then she started on his heart. She was going to make him into a berserker after she got what she wanted from him. Shane and Carol were just tool;s for her to use. Tell me you didn’t see a difference in him after she got with your group and we will leave him here. But if you all noticed a difference in him then he is coming with.” Shade said to them.

“He started to get really angry. He wanted to be in control of everything.” TDog said to her and she smiled at that.

“He really started to push for Lorain to break it off with Rick when he found out she was pregnant.” Carrol said to her and she nodded at that.

“So he changed?” She asked them.

“Yes.” Drayl said although she knew he didn’t want to.

“Then he is coming too.” She said to them and Shane smiled at her.

………………………………………………..

“How far is she?” Scott asked him and he looked at him.

“Why do you care, Scott? You were the one that hurt her enough to go away from us. You were the one that cheated on her and then when she tried to get over you, you told her that she was your mate. You lied to my sister and you tried to get her from Derek and her real mates. That is right Scott, mates. Unlike you she has more than one mate. And you were mad that they were guys that you didn’t want her with. You were the one that chased her off because you still want her even though Alisson is your mate. So I am telling you this, Scott. You are going to leave my sister alone and her mates. You are going to be a good guy that you claim that you are and let her get over you like that. Because if you don’t I will let her mates take you out into the woods and beat you so bad that every time you look at Shade you will remember that beat.” Stiles said to him and he looked at him like he couldn’t believe that he was talking to him like that.

“You would do that to me?” Scott asked him.

“Over Shade? Yes I would.” Stiles said to him and he shook his head at that.

“I thought we were best friends.” Scott said to him.

“We are but Shade is my twin sister. Do you not get that? Shade can feel everything I feel and I can feel everything she feels. So I know what you put her through because I felt it right along with her.” Stiles said to him.

“Fine, I will let her go.” Scott lied to him and Stiles laughed at that.

“You do know that I can tell that you just lied to me? I am a Liger A

“You know I did love her.” Scott said to him and Stiles laughed at that because he knew that he believed that but Stiles knew Scott, if he did love her he would have told his wolf no about Alisson.

“You believe that but you wouldn’t have done what you did to Shade if you loved her the way that you claim and we both know that. She was just a toy to you and we all four know that. After all Shade heard you tell Alisson that when she asked about Shade. Why do you think she was hurt so bad Scott? The sweetest guy she thought she knew was using her for sex and she fell for him. She couldn’t believe it until she heard you say that to her. She left that night. She left that night and you didn’t notice for three months. And that was only because you didn’t see Danny, Derek, Perish and Daryl for those three months.” Stile said to him and Scott looked down.

“You don’t think I don’t know I fucked up with her? You think I don’t know that she should kill me for what I did to her?” Scott asked him and he smiled at that.

“We both know that she wouldn’t kill you. She wouldn’t do that because she does love you but not the way that she did. You were her best friend like you were mine but now you are just a friend and that is the only love she gots for you. You are lucky you get that from her.” He said to him and he nodded because he was right about that.

………………………………………………………………………..

Shade qas in the back of the car because they all were sleeping in the car so they can get some sleep. But when she woke up Daryl was driving to Beacon Hills.”Damn I forgot you knew how to get there.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“I know.” He said to her and she smiled at him.

“Thank you, Stiles is really worry about me. So are our mates.” She said to him and he nodded at her.

“Of course they are. And we both know they are worry about you because they along with me didn’t know where you were.” Daryl said to her and she sighed at that.

“Our mother told her that she couldn’t tell anyone in Beacon Hills where she was going. She knew that she was dying and she didn’t want her brother and Uncle to see her like that.” Shadow said to him and Shade nodded at that.

“She does know that they aren’t going to be please with you.” Daryl said to her and she nodded at that,

“Shade did what she was asked by her family and if they get mad at her for that they will have to deal with us six.” Troy said to him and Shade laughed at that.

“You six are great but they are stronger.” She said to them and they all looked at her.

“We will see about that.” Shadow said to her and she smiled at that.


End file.
